


Gravitation XL

by Dogpink2020



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogpink2020/pseuds/Dogpink2020
Relationships: Shindou Shuuichi/Yuki Eiri





	1. Chapter 1

Shuichi comes into the room morning everyone he said morning said a young girl a letter and parcel came for you said his sister oh said Shuichi probably from a fan he opens the letter he reads the letter Shuichi froze what’s the matter uncle said the young girl how did he find out where I’m living who said his sister the bastard that almost wrecked my career he screws up the letter and drops it on the floor what did I tell you about littering the house sorry I'm pissed off right now he walks out from the room Shuichi’s sister picks up the letter she begins reading what does it say mother I will drop you at school Shuichi was on the phone you got a letter and a parcel from Yuki I don't know how that fool got my sister’s address you probably might have given it to him said a man's voice now why would I give my sister’s address to a man like him well you did have a crush on him that was a long time ago I have matured well it was nice talking to you Shuichi puts his phone in his pocket just then there was a knock on the door enter the door opens I'm taking Rebecca to school and head off to work okay, said Shuichi the door closes is he going to be okay yes, said Shuichi’s sister to her daughter come on or you will be late they go downstairs I’m kind of nervous about what making friends don't be she said to her the two of them come to the front door Rebecca opens the door a tall man with long blonde hair tied back smoking a cigarette was standing by the door can we help you said Rebecca is Shuichi there yes, but he’s not available to talk right now the tall man looks at her what she said are you by any chance attending that girls academy yes why it seems we are going to be seeing more of each other whatever do you mean said Rebecca because for your information, I’m your principle no way said Shuichi’s sister the tall man turns he walks over to a white BMW pretend you did not hear that disturbing piece of info said Shuichi’s sister to her daughter the two of them step out from the house Rebecca closes the door.  
Did you have a friend when you were at school yes, said Shuichi’s sister to her daughter but she then fell for a guy who was the head of the science club that turned out to be an Asshole now she is stuck with four children, while he travels the country with his second and third wife he’s one of those guys said, Rebecca the two of them go into the car how can a guy have three wives the door closes the small grey car drives away have you ever spoken to your friend about leaving her husband I’m a doctor not a therapist still you can give her advice she chose to be with him still does not stop you from doing that the grey car stops at a traffic light when was the last time you saw your friend said Rebecca to her mother last week with broken bones and bruises on her body did she say how she got them an adult act that went wrong I did not believe her a red sports car pulls up beside the grey car drifters mutters Shuichi’s sister the traffic lights turned green the red sports car speeds away from the grey car I still can’t believe what that tall man told me said Rebecca to her mother the grey car stops in front of a building Rebecca opens the door she steps out have a great day at school dear Rebecca closes the car door she walks over to the building a pretty young girl with gold-framed glasses and long blonde hair steps out to greet her Hello I’m Yui welcome to the academy please to meet you well someone got the message if you keep this up I will be the most respectable principal in the academy said the tall man standing behind the pretty young girl let me show you to your classroom said Yui to Rebecca, okay the two of them step into the building see you later kid what were your grades at your last school said Yui A's and B's that is good the two of them came across a door Yui opens the door all eyes turned to them everyone I would like you all to meet Rebecca she is new to the academy what are your grades said a girl with short brown hair A's and B's said, Rebecca good but not good enough Ignore her feel free to sit anywhere you please said a girl with long ginger hair thanks said Rebecca walking over to the middle of the classroom she sits down a girl with long black hair speaks to her do you know Shakespeare she said to her he’s the man that wrote Romeo and Juliet and Mid-Summer night dream how very clever said the girl with short brown hair but it does not mean that your smart no one cares about your brainy mind said the girl with ginger hair don’t make me text your boyfriend Michael will never go out with you boyfriends said Rebecca 3 miles away from this academy there is an elite boys academy said the girl with long black hair they sometimes come here for special events like what said Rebecca.


	2. Chapter 2

A grey car arrives at the hospital car park the door opens Shuichi’s sister steps out from the car she sees a man with black hair and glasses shouting at a woman how can you be pregnant you must have been pussy footing about with another man behind my back so glad we are at the hospital because there is no way I’m supporting that child because I don’t remember having sex with you that’s because you are forever drunk you know what I’m just going to leave you here the man climbs into a red car he closes the door the car drives away Shuichi’s sister walks over to the woman are you okay no said the woman my husband just accused me of sleeping with another man I wanted to tell you this but I did not have the courage to do so what do you mean said the woman I was talking with my daughter earlier and she gave me some advice what kind of advice that you should leave your husband said Shuichi’s sister I cannot do that said the woman why not he is the father of my unborn child there are many opportunities that you can start your life fresh I’m afraid it is too late for me to do such a thing what’s more important is your children’s safety said Shuichi’s sister if I knew from the beginning that the boy I fell in love with in high school turned out to be a bastard I would not have fallen for him well it wasn’t your fault I was such a fool the woman starts coughing and wheezing are you okay Samantha said Shuichi’s sister the woman slowly collapses onto the ground could someone get this woman a wheelchair she yells a nurse comes over with a wheelchair Shuichi’s sister and the nurse picks the woman up and places her on the wheelchair the nurse and Shuichi’s sister head over to the hospital entrance with the collapsed woman on the wheelchair;  
Shuichi arrives at the recording studio morning Shuichi said the keyboard player ready to go yes why a stern look upon your face said the guitarist I just received a letter and a parcel from Yuki what did the letter say said one of the female backup singers I don’t want to discuss it said Shuichi a man with long brown hair walks into the recording studio there is a small group of schoolboys that have just entered into this building do they have a teacher with them said the keyboard player no said the man bring them in the man walks out the schoolboys come into the recording studio where is your teacher said Shuichi he’s having a cigarette said one of the schoolboys what is your band called said another schoolboy Bad Luck said the guitarist are you well known said a third schoolboy not at the moment said the second female backup singer a tall man in a red suit walks into the recording studio are my students bothering you not at all said Shuichi let me introduce myself I’m Mr Kit and these are my students please to meet you all are you working on a single or an album said a forth schoolboy an album said the keyboard player may I ask which school you all attend said the first female backup singer a boys academy said the second schoolboy excuse me sir you can’t go in there said a woman’s voice you are not the boss of me still you can’t go in there listen woman don’t make me hurt you said a man’s voice get out from this building I want to see my girlfriend who is your girlfriend she has blonde hair okay, the recording studio door opens a woman with short ginger hair walks in Mazie you have a visitor make it quick said the woman the second female backup singer walks out from the recording studio the door closes sound of talking behind the door does this happen all the time said the first schoolboy not very often said Shuichi the door opens come back here I’m not finished talking with you Mazie go home your insane and creepy it’s your career not singing for some unsuccessful band I rather do just that than what you are suggesting fine but don’t come crying to me if you hit rock bottom said the man’s voice the recording studio door closes is everything okay said the first female backup singer yeah said Mazie we not unsuccessful mutters Shuichi;  
Meanwhile, over at the hospital Samantha wakes up I’m I in hell she said the door slowly opens Shuichi’s sister and a male doctor walks into the room I got your results she said you have some fractures on your ribs, spine, neck and head, it’s a miracle that your still alive said the male doctor I have calculated the number of times you have visited the hospital for the past 6 months and it is very worrying like I said I was a fool to fall in love with my high school crush said Samantha do you mind if I ask a couple of questions said the male doctor sure do you have any other children besides the one that is in your tummy right now yes said Samantha what are they names Max, Shorn, David and Sally so you have four children okay how old are they 12, 9, 7 and 4 are there aware of what is going on very aware my suggestion is for you and your children is to pack up and leave your toxic environment and start fresh I can’t said Samantha I’m on a contract what do you mean you are on a contract said Shuichi’s sister before I married my husband I was asked to sign a contract what kind of a contract said the male doctor something about being his property what do you mean by property said Shuichi’s sister I just can’t leave him your husband is abusing you yes, I know but the contract says human property to my husband that is borderline insane said Shuichi’s sister a sound of a phone ringing inside a red jacket Samantha goes into the pocket she takes out the phone and answers hello; dad has gone mad David is that you yes please contact the police where are you at central Tokyo what are you doing there contact the police we are in danger the phone cuts off is everything alright Samantha my husband has kidnapped the children did I hear you right said Shuichi’s sister I’ can’t she faints on the bed Samantha’s phone rings again the male doctor answers hello I just want to let you know that I have the children and if you attempt to call the police on me I will make sure that you will never see them again the phone cuts off bloody Psychopath said the male doctor and yet she wants to remain with him said Shuichi’s sister;


	3. Chapter 3

You’re not going to get away with this said the eldest boy I never knew we had a maniac for a dad said the second boy I thought you loved us said the third boy do us a favor and turn yourself in said the little girl or get out from the country with your two whores who are you calling a whore, shouted a woman with black hair sounds of sirens the car speeds up I knew you kids were up to no good said a woman with brown hair we are almost at our destination the car swerves and hits a lamppost the car door opens the children climb out and ran towards a police car the door opens a policewoman steps out why aren’t you all in school, she said to the children our crazy father thought it was a good idea to take us out from school and kill us did I hear you right said the policewoman our father was going to the car catches alight let’s get you, children to safety said the policewoman they walk over to the police car meanwhile over at the hospital the woman speaks I hope that fool has not done anything drastic to them would you like me to stay with you said Shuichi’s sister I will be fine alright let me know if you hear any news about your children can you at least send me a care nurse said the woman sure said Shuichi’s sister as she walks out from the room would you like the door open or closed leave it halfway, okay she closes the door is she alright said a man’s voice she’s still shocked about her children what kind of a man kidnaps his own children, let’s not talk about it;  
Break time over at Rebecca’s school so, what do you do for fun when you are not in school said Yui I tend to watch films and read comic books seriously I’m not a social bean why aren’t you a social bean when I was in elementary school I was not very popular why were you not popular let’s say I did not tick all the boxes what kind of elementary school did you attend a public one said Rebecca no wonder what do you mean your parents should have gone private not every family has the money to send their children to a private school what I’m saying is that you would have at least a few friends said Yui tell you what how about you sit with me at lunchtime you are asking me to sit with you at lunchtime yes alright said, Rebecca two girls come over to Rebecca and Yui would you like to hang out at the ice cream parlor after school, which one of you is paying said Yui I was talking to Rebecca said the first girl I would love to hang out but what are your names I’m Mary and this is my cousin Shellie pleasure to meet you both what time should we be there 4:56 that’s fine said Yui anyway I was thinking would you like to sit with us during lunch she has already agreed to sit with me said Yui the two girls turn and walk away such, nice girls just because they asked you to hang out with them does not mean that you’re going to be their friend anything wrong with that said Rebecca Yui’s phone rings in her white jacket pocket she takes it out hello give me a second and I will be at the office she puts her phone back in her jacket pocket my uncle wants to see me at his office don’t wander off as a matter of fact, why don’t you come with me I will be fine said Rebecca are you sure yes okay see you later said Yui walking away well if it is miss B grade a girl with short brown hair comes over to her where is your barbie geek blonde friend Yui is not a geek the girl is fake what do you mean she’s just going to throw you to one side once she has got what she wants if I was you stay away from her said the girl with short brown hair she walks away a girl with black hair comes out from a bush she goes over to Rebecca would you like me to sit with you sure the girl sits beside Rebecca my name is Mi I’m a Leo what is your star sign I’m not a big fan on star sign said Rebecca then how are you going to find the boy of your dreams, I’m not that sort of girl that is looking to have a boyfriend why said Mi what is important to me is getting good grades are you one of these bookworm types of girls, not really said Rebecca sorry I asked that question it’s okay what does your dad do for a living you mean my uncle, he’s a singer of a band called Bad Luck really said Mi my dad is a producer really said Rebecca for music or tv he’s a movie producer does he deal with the blockbusters or the non-blockbusters he deals with both said Mi how about I invite you to one of his red carpet events that will be lovely said Rebecca you can bring your uncle along that’s if he is free I'm back and you are Mi what is your purpose with Rebecca, I was asking if she wants to come to a red carpet event she is not going anywhere you’re not the only girl in the school that Rebecca can be friends with said Mi if you want to become friends with Rebecca you have to seek permission from me first excuse me it’s okay Rebecca tell you what how about this Saturday I take you shopping, alright said Rebecca;


End file.
